ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M7: Space Colony Gemini - Day 3
Votes *McClain accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=889984&postcount=214 *chady accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=890244&postcount=222 *Rai accuses McClain http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=890537&postcount=227 *dtsund accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=890751&postcount=236 *Umby accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=890885&postcount=243 *kaisel accuses McClain http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=890921&postcount=245 *botticus accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=890936&postcount=248 *djSyndrome accuses McClain http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891022&postcount=249 *chady accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891036&postcount=252 *Rai accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891048&postcount=253 *botticus accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891292&postcount=278 *djSyndrome accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891335&postcount=284 *Umby accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891655&postcount=297 *The Giant Head accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891724&postcount=300 *botticus accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891732&postcount=303 *dtsund retracts accusation of djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891765&postcount=305 *kaisel accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891766&postcount=306 *dtsund accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891778&postcount=309 *Tock accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891843&postcount=312 chady is lynched. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892033&postcount=322 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892007&postcount=321 Umby: 3 McClain chady botticus Tock: 0 chady McClain: 0 Rai kaisel djSyndrome djSyndrome: 0 dtsund Umby botticus chady: 7 Rai botticus djSyndrome Umby The Giant Head kaisel dtsund Tock Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=889959&postcount=212 Around M7-Gemini, Paul le Fou always had a reputation for being a laid-back, easygoing guy. Nothing fazed him, nothing got him down for long. He was just chill, you know? Even amidst the Morph crisis, he kept his head and rationally considered each development, refusing to be react heedlessly or be baited. Paul le Fou was a man who never lost his cool. So although he didn't show up with the rest of the colonists to the meeting the next morning, no one was unduly alarmed. That Paul, you know? If anyone could keep it together enough to oversleep his alarm in the middle of a life or death situation, it was him. The coolest motherfucker on Gemini. The Giant Head's discovery, in his hamburger stand's meat freezer, of Paul's frozen corpse ensured that le Fou would likely hold on to that title for the remainder of the colony's days. And if similarly cool heads didn't start prevailing come lynch time, you feared, there might not be many of those days left. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892033&postcount=322 Of the three colonists marked for death at the town meetings, none swore as long or loud about his fate as chady did when the tide turned overwhelmingly against him. "I AM THE TECH, YOU IMBECILES!" he screamed, as vote after vote was cast for his lynch. "I RISKED MY ASS TO SAVE YOUR LIVES, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!? OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES! LYNCH UMBY! OR KAISEL! I KNOW THOSE TWO ARE MORPHS! OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, SEND TOCK OR THAT LYING FUCK RAI TO THE GALLOWS! HAVE YOU ALL GONE STUPID!?" chady screamed himelf hoarse, but it was all to no avail. Only McClain and Botticus stood by him in his accusal of Umby, and by the uneasy look on their faces, they weren't at all sure about their decision. Perhaps it was for that reason that they weren't among the small band who volunteered to take chady out to the nearby active volcano and watch him plummet to his scalding death. As he fell, the last anyone could hear from him in the din of the bubbling magma was a faint "umbyyyyyyyy...!" The Giant Head sighed. It was a nasty business, and though he hadn't wavered during the whole confusing business about the competing technician claims, there was still work to be done before anyone could be sure. "Come on, Rai," he said, "Let's go check out his house and see what there is to see." Final Nightkill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892035&postcount=323 As he searched the house, Rai wasn't sure what it was he was searching for. It was probably too much to hope that chady had left an incriminating diary, or a communicator with whatever the Morph homeworld was, out in plain sight. Anything likely to incriminate him would be locked up tight, leaving a house that to all inspection belonged to a perfectly ordinary human. But then... it would, wouldn't it? The Giant Head walked in. "Find anything?" "No," Rai shook his head. "You?" The Giant Head did likewise. Rai sat slumped on chady's bed, groaned, and leaned sideways, toppling over onto the pillow. "FUCK!" he yelled, jumping immediately back up as his head struck something hard and angular. "You okay?" TGH asked as Rai sat, rubbing the ache that the pillow had inflicted. "Yeah... What the hell was that?" Rai took the pillow, removed the cover, and saw that it had been ripped open in one place and lightly resewn. Quickly tearing the stitches apart, Rai reached into the hole and pulled out a sickeningly familiar-looking visor. "Holy shit. Holy shit." "What?" The Giant Head asked. "What is it?" "It's a Hart visor. It's... just like the one I made. Jesus. I never knew... I never even guessed! Oh, fuck me, we're in trouble." "Aye," was all the Giant Head could muster in response. "We just killed an innocent man, and a technician at that! Jesus, I need a drink." Rai got up and walked to the kitchen, pulling out the first bottle he could find, a nice Jovian brand of bourbon. "Yourself?" he called back behind him. "What'll you haaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhkkkkkk" was all he could say as the purple spike tore through his chest cavity from behind. "I do believe I'll have a shot of Rai," said what most men knew as The Giant Head, grinning an unearthly grin as he collected the spurting red blood in a small glass. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892039&postcount=324 In the cold war against the Morphs that followed Conrad Hart's revelations, the Morphs were eventually destined to lose. They'd suffered tremendous casualties, far too much to ever recover from, and the existence of the Hart visor had taken away their chief advantage over the human race. A few small losses here and there, most agreed, didn't amount to much when seen against the big picture. Most would agree this because on colonies like M7-Gemini, there was no one left to debate the point. The people there, who'd hoped to form a new life and instead had their remaining years brutally stolen from them, were broken, bloodied husks by the time the HCSA ship arrived to survey the colony... though they only ever recovered 10 corpses from the 14-member settlement. The long run. The big picture. All this had really been was an unfortunate, but small, setback for the HCSA. The terraforming machinery had been damaged by the fleeing Morphs, but the work done so far was still intact. Another crop of settlers was already prepared to put down stakes on M7-Gemini. What happened here would be remembered by few; the sort of person who left everything behind to relocate to an HCSA colony was rarely the sort to have much in the way of loved ones, after all. The only real record of what happened, in the end, was a brief journopad one of the HCSA reclamation crew found lying in the old colony square. "Night 1," it began. "After darkness fell I decided to venture out and try to put these blasted goggles to use..." Notable Events chady claims Technician http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891036&postcount=252 * Scan 1: Umby (Morph) * Scan 2: kaisel (Morph) Rai claims Technician http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891057&postcount=256 * Scan 1: SDMX (Human) * Scan 2: botticus (Human) McClain http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891440&postcount=292 and botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=891466&postcount=293 briefly entertain the possibility of two Technicians. Category:Phases